


all the things that make you feel at ease

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jinyoung’s almost done with another chapter of his book when he hears the knock - hesitant, and if it had been any softer, he doubts he would have heard it at all - and ofcourseit's Yugyeom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background. (usually, there will be no specific link between the fics, but the other work in the series currently published, _the still and quiet of night_ , is set a night after this, though both fics can stand alone and reading in order definitely isn't required.)

Jinyoung’s almost done with another chapter of his book when he hears the knock. It’s hesitant, and if it had been any softer, he doubts he would have heard it at all. He lets his eyes scan to the end of the page before deciding to do anything about it – he wants to know what happens, of course.

He marks his place and puts the book down, and is about to ask who’s out there when there’s a quiet “Hyung?” from the other side of the door, and _oh_. Of course it’s Yugyeom. Bambam’s in Thailand for a few days, set to come back sometime tomorrow evening, so Yugyeom’s been alone in their room. Jinyoung gets out of bed and opens the door.

“What is it?” he says, and Yugyeom blinks at him. He’s looking at Jinyoung kind of sheepishly, like he doesn’t know how he’s expecting Jinyoung to react, hands stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Can I come in?” Yugyeom asks, the words almost as tentative as his knock was. There’s something about it that makes Jinyoung’s heart sink, something that makes him want to pull Yugyeom in close and tell him how important he is, how the group wouldn’t be the same without him. He might love to tease Yugyeom, especially when there are cameras around, but Jinyoung cares about him, and so _much_. They all do.

“Of course you can come in,” Jinyoung says. “Here.”

The door shuts behind Yugyeom. He smiles, looking relieved, and follows Jinyoung to the bed, setting himself down on the side Jinyoung points him to. He only gets under the covers when Jinyoung does first, but he already seems more confident, sliding in close to Jinyoung and leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder for a moment.

Jinyoung strokes a hand through Yugyeom’s hair. If Yugyeom feels upset or alone, then Jinyoung wants to take care of him – that’s what he does, after all. He listens to Mark talk about America when he’s feeling homesick, makes promises to visit the places Mark mentions to him the next time they’re in LA. He tries to call Jackson every night when he has a schedule in China, making sure he’s eating well and getting enough sleep. He helps Youngjae calm his nerves before a performance, lets him know how good he was afterwards. He comforts Bambam when he reads a bad comment on the internet, says he shouldn’t pay attention to that and tells him good things instead – tells him _true_ things instead. He helps Jaebum out when he’s feeling the pressures of leadership, listening to all the things he doesn’t think Jaebum would tell the others as he holds one of Jaebum’s hands in his.

And right now, Jinyoung has Yugyeom to look after. He doesn’t _think_ anything’s wrong – Yugyeom just wants to sleep in the same room as someone else, it seems – but he isn’t not going to ask.

“Are you all right?” Jinyoung wonders, and Yugyeom nods.

“Now… yeah,” he says. “My room just felt – empty without Bambam for another night, I guess. I don’t know how you do it, hyung.”

“I like my space,” is Jinyoung’s answer, and it’s the truth. He needs somewhere he can retreat to and be alone after a long day, somewhere he can always count on to be quiet. It’s nice when one (or, occasionally, more than one) of the other members joins him for a night, but he likes to have time for himself, too.

Yugyeom hums, accepting the answer even though he doesn’t necessarily understand it. He sits up a bit and takes his phone out of his pocket before pulling his hoodie off over his head. It messes up his hair a little and Jinyoung can’t help but think that the effect is rather cute. Now, Yugyeom’s left in a t-shirt, both the fabric and his skin soft when he leans against Jinyoung again. Jinyoung’s happy to just sit here like this until they decide they want to sleep, but then Yugyeom’s fiddling around on his phone, bringing up the camera app and snapping a photo. Jinyoung’s almost caught off guard by it, but he realises what Yugyeom’s doing just in time.

“Let me see,” he says, and Yugyeom angles the phone towards him so he can. Only the lamp on Jinyoung’s nightstand is on, so the lighting isn’t great, but the picture itself is – sweet. Yugyeom’s smiling, soft, his eyes almost sparkling and his head tilted towards Jinyoung. The photo makes Jinyoung’s own eyes look endlessly dark, and his mouth is slightly open – he didn’t have the time to find an expression, after all – but he looks happy. A little tired, sure, but still happy.

“What do you think?” Yugyeom asks.

“You better not put that on the internet,” Jinyoung warns.

“Of course not,” Yugyeom tells him. “It’s for Bambam.”

At that, Jinyoung has to smile.

“He’ll be jealous.”

“Mm, jealous of you,” Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung elbows him in the side.

“You mean, _he’ll be jealous of me, because Jinyoung-hyung’s letting me sleep in his bed_.” Jinyoung gets a sharp poke in return for that, Yugyeom’s own elbow bony against his ribs. “That’s no way to treat your hyung,” he says, but he’s trying to hide a smile.

“Oh?” Yugyeom finishes sending the photo and sets his phone aside. “How should I treat you then, _hyung_?” He emphasises his last word, smirking now. Jinyoung didn’t expect anything less.

“With respect, perhaps?” says Jinyoung.

“Hm?” Yugyeom’s face seems impossibly closer to Jinyoung’s now. Jinyoung can feel him breathing, every exhale warm against his skin. “Like this?”

Jinyoung knew the kiss was coming, but again, he’s taken by surprise. Yugyeom’s lips are plush against his, and Jinyoung can feel him smiling. He reaches a hand up to cup Yugyeom’s cheek, and Yugyeom lets him take over. Jinyoung keeps it slow and sweet and tender. He loves this, loves kissing Yugyeom, doesn’t get to do it enough. The last time he can recall getting to do it properly was – a week ago, perhaps, more recently than he thought. It had been a long day of practicing for the comeback, just like this one was, and they were on the couch, a new drama that Yugyeom swore Jinyoung would love on the TV and Yugyeom’s head in Jinyoung’s lap (and Jinyoung dipping down to kiss him during the commercial breaks). Aside from some of the others passing through, it was just them until Youngjae appeared from the kitchen with Coco in one hand and his dinner in the other, sitting down next to them and demanding his own kisses from them both before he ate.

The kiss is kind of like that now, Jinyoung thinks, only – quieter: no TV blaring on in the background, no Youngjae. Just the two of them and the soft glow of the lamp and the fresh bedsheets. He pulls back from it, delighting in the low whine from Yugyeom as the kiss is broken.

“Sure,” Jinyoung says. “Like that. How about getting some sleep now, OK? You’ve worked hard today.”

Yugyeom nods, nuzzling into Jinyoung a little more. Jinyoung has to move away so he can switch off the lamp, but when that’s done, he lets Yugyeom burrow into him again. The way Yugyeom’s leaning on him has his hair brushing against Jinyoung’s skin, and it tickles a little – Jinyoung can’t resist reaching out a hand to comb through it, just like he did before. Yugyeom lets him, sighing when Jinyoung’s fingers start to massage at his scalp, slow and gentle. It doesn’t take long: his body relaxes even more against Jinyoung’s, his breathing deepens, and – that’s it. He’s asleep, Jinyoung can tell. Good.

(Just before Jinyoung manages to drift off himself, he notices the screen of Yugyeom’s phone lighting up with a message. It’s a string of heart emojis from Bambam, all different colours, and then there’s the notification that Bambam’s sent a photo back. Jinyoung doesn’t look – can’t unless he moves and tries to unlock the phone – but just the thought makes him smile nonetheless, and he closes his eyes, content.)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
